


Consumed

by BaronetCoins



Series: Fireteam Lost Cause and other associated stories [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Not part of this story's cannon but it features the same characters so it goes here, so much angst you guys, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: The worst thing one can lose is themselves. The Taken will steal everything if you let them. Ayin will learn this the hard way.





	Consumed

Ayin screamed. A thousand different shards of herself were being ripped out with rusty shears. It burned, bearing as much relation to the warmth of solar energy as a black hole did to a vacuum cleaner. She clutched at her throat, trying to claw it out and stop the burning.

Freezing fingers wrapped around her arms and legs, pinning them to her sides. Ayin sobbed out into the void.

Her body hit the ground with a thud and she groaned. It was far, far too hard to uncurl from a fetal position or peel her eyes open. Still, she could feel thousands of eyes pricking her back. Sobs wracked her body and the stones pressed up into her shoulder.

Deep at the edges of her conscious, other sounds started to register. The shrieking of Taken. A low, deep throbbing. A stifled scream that tugged at her memory.

“Jason?” She asked quietly, feeling the familiar name on an unfamiliar tongue. “What are we doing here?”

The smell of something burning permeated the air along with the thundering roar of an explosion.

“Ayin!” He screamed, more panicked than she had ever heard. “You’re going to be ok! We’re going to be ok! It’s fine. We just need to get moving!”

She rolled over. “I don’t think I can open up my eyes.” She cried. “Am I going to be blind? Am I useless?” He laughed hysterically.

“Just follow me!” Follow me out!” He cried. Ayin staggered to her feet, and sprinted blindly out into the darkness. She stumbled over a large rock and weaved to the left. More hands grasped at her cloak but she ripped through.

Ayin stopped to pant, hands on her knees. Jason gently nudged her into sitting down, with her legs hanging off a cliff. She squeezed her eyes open and felt a brief blaze of light die down, before settling into something resembling sight. Jason fluttered anxiously.

“Jason, what happened to me.” She asked, staring out into the wilderness of the Dreaming City. In response, he showed her a projection of herself.

Her outline was filled in with a swirling mass of black energy. Slowly, she reached a hand in front of herself and saw it reflected in the projection. She gagged. The whispers and screeches from the chamber hadn’t faded.

“Jason, you need to leave.” She cried, head in hands.

“No! We can still save you! Maybe Ikora knows something or Osiris or we could try to find Eris?” His words tumbled out.

“It’s too late.” She stared straight at him. Both shared a breath. “Just… tell someone our story ok? And find a new Guardian. Treat ‘em well. Make sure they leave a legacy. And tell them about me.”

Jason stared at her for a moment. “You know, I love you. You were the best Guardian a ghost could have.”

“I loved you too buddy.” She said, and turned back to the cliff. “I loved you too.”

Jason buzzed off quickly. Ayin could hear the link between them getting fainter and fainter, covered up by the chattering that had started to distinguish itself into language. She sat on the cliff for a long time, feeling herself fade out, until it all went to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I was doodling, ended up drawing some angsty hunter children. Between that and me not being able to sleep, this was bound to arrive. So I produce some non-canonical angsty sadness with my favorite hunter girl Ayin. If you see a typo, roast me for it. 
> 
> ~Toodles!
> 
> Baro


End file.
